


Hierbas y Fantasmas

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ghost Sex, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone





	Hierbas y Fantasmas

Me desperté temprano como todas las mañanas porque tenía clases. Si bien me levantó la alarma que había puesto al despertador, también lo hizo la tremenda erección que presentaba mi pene. Con ganas pero sin saber de que.  
Bueno, apenas retiré las sábanas pude darme cuenta de que mi verga estaba súper dura y palpitaba como diciéndome: ¡JALAME! 

La agarré con mi mano derecha y estuve tocándola por unos minutos ,hasta que sentí como las primeras gotas pre-seminales humedecían la cabeza hinchada y rosada.

Apretando el tronco de mi pene con mi mano y entonces observé como mi pene segregó una gota preseminal mayor que las que habían salido antes. Aquella gota brillaba como si fuera una esfera de cristal ante el sol, amenazando con caer a mis vellos dejando tras de sí un largo hilo cristalino. No resistí la tentación y recogiéndola con un dedo me la llevé a la boca. Se me hacia bastante tarde y tenia camino por recorrer a herbologia, y la profesora era bastante estricta con las horas de entrada y salida, para aprovechar el tiempo. Segun recuerdo veriamos ciertas propiedades de algunas plantas en el cuerpo humano.

Llegué al invernadero y la verdad es que ya dentro de clase, esta fue lo que menos me estaba importando en ese momento, ya que yo solo podía pensar en lo que deje inconcluso de horas antes. Mientras la profesora molia un par de hojas y las mezclaba con babas secretadas al cortar un tallo de hieba que crecia cerca del lago. Me distraje de mis deseos al prestar atencion en lo que decia: Produce irrigacion sanguinea, los vasos se comprimen y la piel se vuelve mas sensible a cualquier toque, brisa de viento o rose. Elimina hechizos referente a congelacion y materializacion de roca. Seguia mezclando polvos de hierbas y unas hojas enteras y una pequeñas bayas que se daban en la entrada del bosque prohibido. Con voz fuerte pero cordial la profa sprout decia: esta pequeña mezcla sirve para aumentar o regresar el tono muscular si se tiene o para aumentar de tamaño aquello que no tiene musculos. Es eficaz en las actividades deportivas.

 

Profa Sprout: alumnos todos estos materiales los encuentran cercas de nosotros pongan atencion por favor, no quiero que se lleguen a envenenar o quemar por no poner atención.Les pido que empiezen a practicar estas mezclas por favor o al menos familiarizarse para la proxima clase.Se pueden retirar!  
Por fin la clase terminó y luego de conversar con algunos amigos y amigas como de costumbre, subí las escaleras y decidí retornar a la habitación con la idea de retomar mi actividad.  
El trayecto entre los invernaderos y la Sala común de Gryffindor es algo largo, y si sumamos a ello el tráfico porque Peeves había obstruido el camino con una de sus bromas pues la verdad es que yo ya estaba desesperado por retomar aquella "jalada" y mi verga me lo hacía notar porque mientras caminaba podía sentir como me palpitaba dentro de los pantalones pugnando por salir.

Yo seguía pensando en lo bien que lo pasaría llegando a los dormitorios, mi pene parecía salirse de mi pantalón y la verdad es que ya sentía mis boxers algo húmedos de la parte de enfrente.Mis ganas por masturbarme eran tales que la verdad no creía poder llegar a los dormitorios por lo que entré en un salón de clases vacio en el 4 piso y lo cerré mágicamente (me costó mucho realizar el hechizo, y mas recordando a Granger). Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que el salón estaba a mi disposicion .  
Sin perder tiempo, me bajé el cierre de mi pantalón y pude ver que mi boxer estaba ya bastante húmedo en la zona donde hacía contacto con mi pene. Procedí a bajarme el boxer y mi verga palpitante por fin fue liberado. No tuve que ni siquiera sacarla porque esta salió sola con un gran salto.Empecé a frotarme la cabeza aprovechando la excesiva lubricación y a ratos también probaba algo de aquel líquido preseminal.Sin que nadie me viera y sin tener otro contacto que no fuera el mio.

Agarré mi pene con mi mano derecha y empecé a bombear arriba abajo produciéndome esto un enorme placer. Con mí otra mano libre me acariciaba mis bolas, estirando mis testículos lo más que podía y en ese instante se me vino la clase del dia, repetida de la voz chillona de Granger y los consejos de la profesora. En ese instante se me ocurrio una idea, probar lo visto en la clase en mi. Me acomode la ropa y sali del salon, aun era temprano, habia suficiente luz para conseguir los ingredientes al rededor del castillo. En marcha fui recolectando cada uno en un sesto para no maltratarlos, aguantando las burlas de los de la casa de Slytherin. Si ellos supieran para que sirven igual se reirian, idiotas pense.

Llegue a la sala comun y me puse a trabajar, un par de frascospara cada cosa,moliendo, pesando y mezclando. Consegui 2 pociones estupendas creia, solo tengo que probarlas.

Mañana abra un partido amistoso, cuando todos esten ahi, yo me escabullire y lo probare.  
Que cansancio , a dormir.

 

Al amanecer, ya estaba duchándome para irme a clases,el partido era alas 5pm-8pm.  
asi que no tendria problemas al bajar a desayunar y disfrutar mi dia, cargando mis 2 frascos.  
Las horas fueron llevarderas: Desayuno, 2 horas de pociones en las mazmorras,1 hora de vuelo, 1 hora de historia de la magia, ya era medio dia, acudí al gran comedor al almorzar, ahi vi a harry, granger, ron,luna. Estube un rato platicando con ellos, fuimos a caminar y ver las expectativas del partido. Mas tarde nos separamos pues había que ir a clases, aun faltaban 2 antes del partido. Defensa de las artes oscuras 2 horas y 1 hora de literatura.

En esta ultima clase pedi permiso de ir al baño del mismo piso, me lleve el primer frasco con polvo color verde (Sensibilidad e irrigacion). Llegue al baño hice lo que tenia que hacer, me seque y con la verga al aire tome una enorme pizca de polvo y me la frote en todo mi miembro y las bolas. No senti nada asi que me fui a clases, faltando 5 minutos para las 5pm senti como toda mi area pelvica se empezaba a calentar de sobre manera. En ese instante nos dejaron salir, todos iban de prisa al partido yo tuve que aguantar mas tiempo en lo que los pasillos se vaciaban , pero aun habia alumnos de nuevo ingreso por ahi, sali corriendo al 3 piso, pero ahi estaba la señora norris, maldita gata. En lo que pensaba donde irme, meti la mano a mi mochila y saque el otro frasco con polvo color azul (para agrandar y fortalezer) vacie un poco en mi mano y lo frote de nuevo en mi miembro, una estatua me cubria en lo que lo hacia. Pense en el baño del 5 piso, estaria vacio. Camine y subi varias escaleras hasta llegar. Vacio suspire, me fui al ultimo cubiculo, me sente y comence a ver el espectaculo ante mis ojos.

Mi verga comenzo a doblar su tamaño, en cuanto a largo,grueso.Las venas lo enredaban y palpitaban, la cabeza parecia un enorme hongo color rojizo. Mi liquido pre era baboso y transparente. Comence a acariciarme despacio, pues cada toque me erizaba la piel. Me la jalaba lentamente, los preparados habian funcionado, mi verga era muy sensible, muy grande y me producia un enorme placer. Con ambas manos me la estaba pelando, que delicioso.  
Estuve por varios minutos dándome mano en mi pene, subiendo, bajando, y también frotándome directamente el glande hasta que no pude soportar más.  
No pense que mis conocimientos sirvieran para esto. Mi aguante no fue mucho por la sensibilidad, mi verga empezo como manguera suelta, moviendose para todos lados lanzando chorros de leche erraticos por todo el pequeño baño. No sabia que me habian estado espiando desde un pequeño rincon en el techo.

Termine y guarde mi verga en el pantalon y sali sintiendo un frio rosar mi espalda. No pensaba limpiar, quien sabria que fui yo.Pensaba volver para repetir la experiencia.

Paso toda una larga semana para volver a entrar a esos baños, justamente durante otro partido. Me fui al mismo baño, ahi sentado saque mi pene medio dormido, habia echo algunas modificaciones a mis preparados.  
Me puse los 2 al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un enorme calor, observando como me crecia y como cambiaba la coloracion,cerre mis ojos y comense a darme placer con ambas manos por el enorme grosor que obtuve. Arriba y abajo, dadome pequeños tallones en la cabeza de vez en cuando. En un instante me perdi y senti todo mi miembro helado, no le preste impostancia por que despues se empezo a entibiar y comenze a sentir otras sensaciones.

Abri mis ojos y vi algo que me sorprendio, la chica fantasma me estaba mamando la verga y lo hacia tan rico. Que deje que continuara chupando, se sentia tan bien, solo la escuchaba chupar y lamer mi enorme pene. En un instante se puso de frente mio y me dijo: Te vi la semana pasada como te masturbaste tu solo y se me antojo pero no tuve valor para decirtelo.  
Me quede en silencio.Pero apesar de ser un fantasma siento y te puedo dar mucho placer.

Acto seguido se sento en mi. Metiendose mi mounstro en ella, saboreandolo, apretandome y moviendose.Se dejaba caer y sentia que me la queria arrancar, asi estuvimos cerca de una hora, hasta que sus movimientos fueron mas fuertes y yo le grite: Ve voy a venir, retirate. No me escucho y se siguio moviendo. Solo escuche vente dentro de mi nada va a pasar. En ese momento hice fuerza para meterla mas al fondo de la chica fantasma. Termine bastante bien gracias mis preparados, casi un litro por los comentarios de ella. No la pude abrazar ni besar pero estuvo muy bien para ser la primera vez que tenia sexo con un fantasma, yo y mi enorme verga, estabamos ansiosos por hacerlo nuevamente.

 

-


End file.
